


The day She took My breath away

by ThereIsThat



Series: The Hope That Keeps Her Going [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Actor Lexa, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Artist Clarke, Artist Clarke Griffin, F/F, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsThat/pseuds/ThereIsThat
Summary: The very first time Lexa and Clarke met.





	

**Strangers**

 

__

_Settings: Art gallery. Anya and Lexa are walking down the stairs chatting._

 

-"it's not a planet. It's a moon actually. But it possibly has a thin grassy atmosphere, earth-like. And it orbits within the circumstellar habitable zone. The article says it can be our long waited destination if liquid water was indeed to be found on it."

-"as much as I love it here, take me with you when you go."

Anya says pretending to be serious, when she notices Clarke standing near the end of the stairs watching them casually.

 "This is the artist I've been telling you about. We saw her work in the near quarter before we go up."

They land down to an all smiles Clarke; she gives Anya a grateful look.

-"Anya… thank you so much for coming."

-"my pleasure, Congratulations. This is Lexa Woods."

 She gestures to her friend and the two women shake hands.

-"it's nice to meet you." Lexa smiles politely.

Clarke simply stares at her eyes in excitement. Like she's just found something she's been looking for since forever. Or she's just figured out the purpose of her life.

 Noticing that she's been holding the gorgeous actress hand a bit longer than you'd usually do, she pulls hers away awkwardly. She moves her head looking around searching for no one in particular.

-"I hope you're enjoying your night."

 She says bringing her attention back.

-"everything is wonderful. I can't decide which of your works my favorite is."

-"thank you,"

 It's not like this is the best she's got in her first big night, but Clarke finds herself going far in returning the compliment.

  "Don't worry yourself. I'll have them all sent if it's too hard to pick one."

They share a little laugh; Clarke excuses herself to go talk to other people.

For a second, Lexa's glance lingers on her back as she moves away, distractingly biting her lip.

-"I think she meant she'll send you the photos not the photographer."

Anya almost whispers to her teasingly. Lexa rolls her eyes though blushing.

-"Shut up."

-"I'm just saying. Hey, you don't want all this art in our new planet. Let's get out of here."

-"Moon. It's a moon."

*** *** ***


End file.
